


Valentine Girl

by hobie



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobie/pseuds/hobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One buys the other chocolate but forgets it's Valentine's Day<br/>Henry fumbles in confessing to Eliza and she asks him out first.<br/>First Date: what would they even do?<br/>(Heliza celebrate their first date on Valentine's Day).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrider/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gives Henry chocolate but forgets it's Valentine's Day  
> Henry confesses to Eliza but in the middle of asking her out and fumbling, she does first.

“Okay what the quack?” Eliza stormed into Henry’s office, a disconcerted look on her face.

“What?” the VP of Marketing asked, after looking up from the stack of papers on his desk. He had just gotten back to his office after being away for two hours; moreover he didn't notice the tiny basket of gift wrapped artisanal chocolate bars on his self.

“Where were you for lunch?” she asked. “It was your turn to bring it and you didn’t answer my texts.”

“Sorry, I had some business in Long Beach,” he told her.

“Long Beach?” she scowled. “Even Charlie didn’t know where you were and I had him try and call you too.”

“I had my phone off,” he shrugged.

“Are you hooking up with someone for a nooner?”

“What?” his eyebrows arched in shock. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Not really,” she replied. “I checked your browsing history. Singles outings, speed dating, Match.com?” 

“First, you shouldn’t be snooping on my desk top,” he told her sourly. “Second, some of us are interested in something other than casual sex?”

The sites on his computer were far from hookup sites; they were legit dating pages.

“What others are you referring to?” she demanded. “Because I don’t think it applies to anyone that’s male in this room.”

He could be infuriating at times especially when it came to relationships. She was tired of his lectures and the hurt that he had caused her long ago started to come back. Maybe it never went away.

“I am interested in a stable relationship,” he said defensively.

“Well I hope when you’re in one, you can at least be open and communicative with her,” she shot back, tears welling in her eyes.

“What is this about?” he asked. He suddenly got a knot in his stomach. It always bothered him seeing her cry.

“Nothing,” she said curtly then turned and left in a huff. 

“Eliza!” he called after her.

He knew he could probably track her down to her desk, but why cause a scene in front of their coworkers?

Henry’s eyes caught sight of the basket on his shelf. After closer inspection he discerned the goodies had to have come from Eliza’s neighbor Bryn, the design of wrappers seemed handcrafted. But in bright red lettering it said, “The Doolio Bar”. Eliza had probably went over to Bryn’s and learned to make chocolate for _him_. 

“Shit,” Henry cursed himself, heart beating fast. He ran out of his office to the sales department.

Eliza was not at her desk.

“Do you know where she is?” he asked Emma, her coworker.

“I think she had a sales meeting to go to,” the woman smiled.

“Great,” Henry sighed and took out his phone. He sent her a quick text. _I’m sorry_.

She didn’t reply and it frustrated him so he tried to call her and it went straight to voice mail.  
Eliza Dooley was nothing if not vindictive.

He decided to try something he never thought he would do. It was time to face her so called boyfriend.  
Henry took the trip upstairs to the Business Affairs wing. Freddy’s office was dark, though the door was shut there was a huge class window with a curtain.

“Is Freddy here today?” Henry asked Melissa, one of the departmental workers.

“No he had to fly back to Canada yesterday. Didn’t you hear?” she whispered conspiratorially.

“Not at all. What' happened?”

“His baby mama is suing him, so he had to go to court to find out the results of a paternity test,” she gossiped.

Clarity. It dawned on him that Eliza was feeling him out and he had blown it again. Before she had flat out thrown herself at him but this time she had been more subtle. Women, he could never figure them out.

Eliza had gone to LAX to personally pick up Dr Lauren Loman, the Medical Staff president from the Seattle Children’s Hospital. One of the biggest kids hospitals in the country, it received referrals from four western states. 

“Welcome to Los Angeles, Dr Loman,” she greeted the older woman, who looked young, like she was in her early thirties.

“Eliza Dooley!” smiled the raven haired medical professional. Her eyes were full of life and sapphire colored.

“Yep, in the flesh. Thanks for coming all this way to meet me.”

“I know a lot about you. I follow you on Instagram and twitter.”

“You do?” the redhead was flattered.

“Of course. You’re very famous. Plus I’m close with your sister, we’re both Stanford alumni!”

Eliza nodded. So Bethany must have pulled some strings to as she wondered why Dr Loman had called her out of the blue early in the week. Usually it was the other way around. But she was not about to let a major potential sale get in the way of anything.

“I can take you to your hotel first to check in then we can go somewhere for drinks and dinner,” suggested Eliza.

“Fine by me,” the doctor smiled.

They got to the parking lot and Eliza opened her trunk for the doctor to put her luggage in.

“Cute little car,” the latter remarked on the Italian Fiat 500L Eliza usually termed “less basic bitch”.

“I love it,” smiled the redhead. “Gets 33 miles to the gallon.”

Soon they were back on the 405 northbound.

“So where are you staying?” asked the ginger.

“The Hilton near Universal City,” Lauren replied. 

“The whole weekend?” Eliza asked. “You didn’t come down here just to meet with me?”

The doctor laughed. “I’m in town to do business with you plus I’m attending a Valentine’s ball with Pete and Bethany.”

“Valentine’s Day,” Eliza said aloud. “I forgot it’s tomorrow. Are you bringing a date?”

“One of my guy friends who works security at Universal Studios is going with me,” Lauren replied. “What about you? Are you doing anything with anyone?”

“No,” the redhead replied with a frown.

Pain caused by both Freddy and Henry gave her negative feels. They spent the next couple minutes in silence, and Eliza tried to lighten the mood by turning on the radio. Sia’s “Chandelier” blasted through the speakers.

 _FML_ the redhead thought.

“Love this song,” Lauren remarked then sang a few bars herself.

Eliza looked at her impressed. “You can sing!”

“Thanks,” smiled the doctor. “I was in show choir with your sis in college.”

Check in was effortless. Lauren had booked herself an Executive room which provided a great view of Hollywood Hills, the theme park, and the Universal City walk.

“You can stay here if we stay out late partying and you’re too tired or tipsy to drive home,” the doctor told the sales rep.

“Wouldn’t you rather share that nice king size bed with your male friend from Universal studios?” laughed the ginger.

“He’s working tonight for the weekend,” answered the doc. “So I’m all yours for this evening.”

“You’re totes hot, Lauren,” Eliza shrugged. “And with my recent string of bad luck with guys maybe I should party with you.”

“Well, I need to change into casual wear,” the raven haired doctor told her. “Do you have a particular restaurant you fancy?”

“I’m down for anything. You pick and don’t worry, it's on Kinderkare’s tab,” the other smiled.

“Buca di Beppo, then! It happens to be National Eat Italian Day! ” Lauren took off her shirt and Eliza had to admit she had a nice rack. “That’s my go to place. Bethany and I worked there while we were at Stanford. I have one near the hospital in Seattle too.”

“Great,” @The_Doolio remarked, trying to be excited. First "Chandelier" played in her car, now her client wanted to go to the restaurant that Henry’s family owned.

She thought about him and how she had stormed out on him earlier that afternoon. She was tired of his games. Somewhere along the way they had become great friends, but she wanted more. What Henry couldn’t give her, she found in Freddy. But that wasn’t enough. Like Selena Gomez sang, the Heart Wants What it Wants. While Lauren changed, she checked her phone and saw the text from him.

“I’m sorry too,” she whispered at seeing his message.

"Are you okay?" Lauren noticed the sad look on the younger woman's face.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Eliza assured her companion. She didn't want to let her personal issues get in the way of her professional life.

They got to the restaurant which was packed with people who wanted to celebrate an early Valentine's Day weekend. Eliza noted the Italian themed decor of the place with plenty of framed pictures and murals. They were seated in the middle of the place.

"Well I can't believe Seattle is reaching out to us. We've been trying for that market for years but you always use the local companies," Eliza mentioned.

"Well, I just became president of the Medical Staff," Lauren told her. "And Kinderkare is rapidly rising. I'd like to know all about your new vaccines and drugs and research."

"Well if we strike a deal, it's not against professional ethics considering you're a family friend?"

Dr Loman smirked. This girl was bright and new her stuff. No wonder she was the company's top sales rep.

"Not at all. And isn't it relaxing to do business with me as opposed to a male who may hit on you?"

"I have gotten to the top on merit and don't have to sleep with any of my customers," smirked @The_Doolio. 

"Want to get the heart shaped Lasagna for two? It comes with garlic bread, salad, and two cannolis," suggested the doctor.

"Romantic," laughed the sales rep. "How bout we share a bottle of this Ciao wine? It has pear and citrus."

"Sounds divine."

"Do you have stats of your hospitals prescription patterns and treatment reactions?"

Lauren took some paperwork out of her purse and handed it to her counterpart. Also, the server came and took their order. 

"I will give you an honest assessment of the drugs you use and the ones we offer then answer any and all questions you have."

"Charming dinner talk," Lauren shrugged. "

"Unless of course you want to hear why I'm single and hating it?"

"We got all night, girlfriend."

So their conversation went from Eliza pitching products to her infantile relationship with Freddy to her friend zone blues with Henry.

And somewhere during their long talk, the normal Italian themed music from Sinatra to Placido Domingo was cut off to make way for a KJ who had set up at an open space in the front of the restaurant. And the karaoke jockey got on his mic. "Hi I'm DJ/KJ Arthur Higgs. Welcome to Buca di Beppo. Tonight is karaoke night so come on up if your want to sing or hear a song. I want to give a shout out to my big brother, Henry. He's here tonight and he'll be serenading you as well."

Eliza's jaw dropped.

"Is he talking about your Henry?" Lauren asked, having heard all about him in the past thirty minutes.

"Bitch slap me all over my face," the redhead sighed. Three strikes, she was out.

"Thank you, Artie," said Henry's voice. He was on a cordless mike up by the DJ setup. "I want to wish everyone here a happy Valentine's Day."

The tall ginger wanted to run into the bathroom and hide or go back to the Hilton. "Think we'll get in trouble if we dine and dash?"

"Come on, it's karaoke night," Lauren urged. "And I am a sucker for karaoke."

A smooth jazzy R&B track came on and Eliza turned in her seat to watch Henry perform. He wore a blue dress shirt and a tie with gray chinos.

The marketing expert was still feeling conflicted ever since that afternoon. So he chose a song to express how he felt and pretended he was singing to Eliza even if she weren't there.

 _"I've grown accustomed to her face,"_ he began. Despite singing in front of a packed restaurant full of total strangers, he tuned them out and pretended her was singing to her. 

_"She almost makes the day begin. I've grown accustomed to the tune that  
She whistles night and noon..." _

A flood of memories all of him and her during his mentoring sessions came back to him as he crooned.

_"Her smiles, her frowns  
Her ups, her downs..." _

His eyes scanned the room and he imagined Eliza among the people at the tables watching him. 

_"Are second nature to me now  
Like breathing out and breathing in.." _

Henry blinked when he spied a certain redhead staring back at him with those wide mesmerizing eyes of hers. Was he seeing things? Almost missing the lyrics as they flashed across the screen, he recovered his wits and continued to sing.

_"I was serenely independent and content before we met_  
 _Surely I could always be that way again.. and yet..."_  


Eliza could not turn her eyes away, she was glued to her seat it seemed and watched, chills coursing through her and getting the "feels".

He was petrified, but the phrase "No fear" echoed in his head. Their eyes locked.

_":I've grown accustomed to her look_  
 _  
 _Accustomed to her face.."_ _

And he even sang the added lyrics of "I Love you, baby." And when the song was over, everyone gladly applauded and Eliza and Henry stayed frozen to where they were.

"Go and sing something back to him," urged Lauren with a smile.

She found herself rising and walking to the front. Her eyes were fixed only on him. When she got to the DJ area, she gave her song choice to Arthur then took the mike from Henry.

"Eliza," he began.

She gave him the side eye, but there was no sadness or anger in her expression.

"I'm sorry about earlier today," he continued, his face earnest with remorse. "I didn't know you were here either, I ... um.."

"Don't worry, Henry," she spoke softly, then turned on the mike. "You already won me over..."


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valetine's Day First Date For Heliza

It was a perfect day, Sunny and Clear in the high seventies. Henry brought Eliza to a small docking area called Leeway Sailing Center just off Ocean Boulevard in Long Beach. It was around 5pm and the water was very calm.

"I've never been down here, it's beautiful," she remarked, noting Alimitos Bay particularly Naples canal with all it's quaint waterfront homes and shops.

Right on the water was a little hut that said "Gondola Rides" and she immediately knew what he was up to.

"This is why you were here yesterday and was acting all secretive?" she accused.

"Yeah and it almost backfired considering your reaction," he told her.

"Well now that we're officially an item, there will be no more miscommunication or deception between us," she told him on no uncertain terms.

"Yes dear," he smiled.

"Don't patronize, me Henry," she smirked

"Hello I'm Marco," said the gondolier, who wore a beret and a black and white stripped shirt.

"I wish you both a Happy Valentine's Day."

He handed Eliza a large long stemmed rose then a small white box filled with four chocolate covered strawberries.

Their black gondola was a lovely twoseater, the seat was pink and Marco told them it actually came from Venice.

"It is customary to kiss whenever we go under a bridge," he informed them. "For good luck!"

They got on board and sat down. Henry had brought his own blanket and she was thankful that he carried about cleanliness, not relying on a used one. He had also brought a bottle of Sangria and the company had supplied an ice bucket, glasses, and ice. As they glided down the palm tree lined canal and gazed at the waterfront homes, some well over six figures, Marco gave them a brief history of Naples and the canals.

Note: I ran out of time finishing this part of the story. Will add to it when time permits.


End file.
